Alpha For Now
by Books and Other Drugs
Summary: What if Massie never loses? What if no one steals her boyfriends or tries to take over? That is, until SHE comes. But this new girl has a secret, but shes not the only one......
1. Who is SHE?

**A/N** Hey! This is my first story that I've ever written about The Clique so if it's really bad let me know!

**Disclaimer:** *sarcastic* Of course I own the whole clique series, that's why I'm making a Fanfic! But in case you couldn't tell, I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

***************************************************************************** Introducing: Alpha (for now…..)

What if…Alicia never tried to oust Massie? What if Kristen never tried to steal Dempsey? What if Dylan+Derrick never existed? What if Massie never lost…Until "She" came? Well "She" has something to hid, but "She" isn't the only one…………..

*****************************************************************************"Who is she?" Massie asked, obviously referring to the fashionista heading her way.

"I'm not sure" Alicia replied, seriously confused because, being the #1 gossip at school, she had NO idea that a new student would be here.

"Whoever she is, she looks REALLY stylish!!!" Kristen exclaimed shaking her blond head

"Ehmagawd is she wearing the new Marc Jacobs Flats?" Dylan wonder-whispered, awe dripping from her voice as she twirled a piece of fire-red hair

"I heard Tyra couldn't even get those" the girls said at the same time, and giggled

Then the un-identified fashionista walked past them with an air of confidence, and dropped a note by mistake. Massie picked it up and, with total confidence, threw it in the trash "Who cares what some new LBR wrote?" The Alpha quizzed her clique.

"I don't" Alicia said while she tossed her glossy black hair over her shoulder

"Me neither" Massie said, and lead her group of designer-clad girls up the stone steps to the front entrance of Octavion Country Day

**DURING LUNCH…….**

Someone cared. Someone wanted to know what that note said. So That someone skipped lunch and walked off to the trash bin the note was in, and reached in. She Sorted through the gooey mess, the girl reached in and grabbed the wrinkled note.

She let out a loud gasp, Appalled by what the note contained. She dropped the note and ran off, leaving a single strand of red hair behind.

Soooooo, What did you think? Let me know!!!

Questions:

What should I name this new girl?

What did ? read in the note???

Who read the note? (I know that ones Easy =D)


	2. Ivy

Alpha (for now….)

Hey! This is the second chapter in my series! Let me know if you like!! Reviews are loved =)

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUH-THING, KAY?

**Shout-Out to my GENIOUS new friend, Cartooncutie17, For giving the new girl a BEAUTIFUL name!!**

Now here's the story:

**Green Café**

**12:12**

Dylan raced back to the other girls, excited to share her news.

"EhMaGawd! You'll NEVER Gue-" Dylan was cut off by Massie.

"NAWT now Dyl! We're talking about the new girl!!"

"No No No! That's the point! I have some Ah-mazing gossip about her!!!" Dylan said with excitement

"Well, Then spit it out!" Massie said, then all the girls leaned in for Dylan's HAWT news

"Kay ,well the new girls name is…."

**Octavion Country Day**

**Front Courtyard **

**12:12**

The Girl raced through the Courtyard, Appearing to be searching for something of great importance

"I **HAVE **to find it" she whispered, worried.

Then she remembered.

**FLASHBACK!!!!**

"_Then the un-identified fashionista walked past them with an air of confidence, and dropped a note by mistake. Massie picked it up and, with total confidence, threw it in the trash"_

"_**OHMYGOD!!!!" **_the girl wailed

Suddenly someone with bright red hair headed to the trash bin, and reached inside. The red-head made a face, obviously disgusted by the mess in the bin. suddenly she found what she was looking for. The girl pushed a piece of hair out of her face as she read the note. Her jaw dropped as she read the wrinkled piece of paper. The Girl ran off, and Ivy knew that now she only had one option:

_**Kill the Girl**_

**Green Café**

**12:13**

"Ivy." Dylan finished

"What an LBR! Who actually names their kid after a plant?" Massie spat

"Mine" Said Ivy, who appeared suddenly, with a glint of malice in her eyes.

_OOOH so did you guys like this chapter?? Let me know! ILY!!!_


	3. Change is Coming

**NEW CHAPTER!!!**

**Hey guys! Im soooo sorry for not updating sooner! Here is the new chapter! Love to all my fans!**

**Disclaimer: nope. I don't own the clique**

**********************************************************************************

Massie turned to face Ivy

The girl was beautiful, Massie had to admit. Ivy was tall, in an elegant way. Her black hair was long and wavy, her clothes were all designer and impossible to get, and her eyes were a piercing emerald green. Oh yes, Ivy was a definite threat.

Ivy had had enough.

"Gawd you cuh-reep! Why do are you staring?"

"I am NAWT staring!!"

"Sure……" Ivy said, and walked out so gracefully you could've sworn she was dancing

Kristen watched her in complete awe, and even more jealousy.

"She is officially OUT" Massie stated, and made a note of it in her custom-made purple palmpilot.

"Why? She is an OBVIOUS fit for the Pretty Committee!" Kristen exclaimed, lovingly stroking her blond side pony.

"Uhm….Because…." Massie struggled to find a reason besides being a threat.

"Because-" Dylan said in a hushed voice, and the Pretty Committee silenced, knowing this was BIG.

**OCD LIBRARY**

**12:31 A.M.**

**IVY'S BOV**

Ivy was worried. I mean, what would happen if that redhead told? Ivy had to do something before the girl became a problem. Ivy needed to think, and the library wouldn't do. As she was rushing out of the library, she ran into a pretty blond girl who, according to her "Blinged-Out" cell, was named Olivia Ryan.

"OhMiGosh I'm soooooooo saw-rrryyy" Olivia exclaimed

"Oh it is toootally fine" Ivy said, sarcasm having it's way with her tone.

"I'm Olivia. Who are you?"

"Ivy"

"Isn't that a plant" Olivia asked, honestly confused

But then….

Ivy had an idea. She needed someone stupid, someone who could do her dirty work.

"Hey Olivia, what is the capital of the U.S.A?"

"Easy! New York!"

Yes, Olivia would be simply _perfect_

**GREEN CAFÉ**

**12:31 A.M.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Because she was in prison!" Dylan exclaimed

"EHMAGAAAAAWWWWDDDDD" the girls exclaimed, their jaws hanging open

"How do you know?" Massie inquired

"You know that note that you threw in the trash????"

"Mmmm hmmm" Massie agreed, her mouth full of spicy tuna rolls

"Well, it was a note from her mom, telling Ivy that she was happy she escaped from prison!!" Dylan whispered.

"EHMAGAWD this is _too _good!" Massie exclaimed, already thinking about how famous she would be for capturing a criminal.

But Dylan's knowledge, and now the Pretty Committee's, would have a huge impact.

Nothing at OCD was going to be the same

And those changes were going to start right about……

Now.


	4. The Past Affects Your Future

**A/N: Hey guys! If you've read my story "In Your Arms", you know it's on hiatus, So to make up for that I am updating quicker then I had expected to be nice and show how sorry I am. Anyway, enjoy my new chapter!!!!**

* * *

**OCD's Green Café**

**September 9****th**

**12:21 p.m.**

**Olivia's POV**

Ivy walked in to The Green Café the next morning with Olivia Ryan at her side. She was laughing, her head tilted backwards to the recessed lighting. Olivia was extremely happy. How could she not be when she had the beautiful new girl by her side, someone she knew could take Massie down? Massie and Olivia had been enemies since 1st grade. Olivia thought back to that one un-happy day…

_FLASHBACK!_

_A cute little blond girl sat on the swings with a prim looking little brunette girl. The blond girl giggled and laughed while the brunette looked at her disdainfully._

"_Everyone's looking at you Olivia!" the brunette exclaimed, obviously uncomfortable with the attention._

"_Who cares? I'm having fun, Massie!" Olivia said while she swung higher and higher_

"_That's it! I can see you aren't good enough for the Cuties!" Massie said as she hopped off of the swing and walked over to her group of little friends, one blonde, one raven-haired, and one red haired. They all threw dirty looks at Olivia and flounced off to talk to a group of athletic little boys._

_Olivia stopped swinging and looked down at her pink flowery shoes. She had so badly wanted to be one of the Cuties, a group created by Massie. From that day forward Olivia was labeled a FON (Freak of Nature) and dismissed by the Cuties._

END FLASHBACK

Olivia never got over that. She had a burning desire to get back at Massie for years of rejection, and she knew that that chance would soon be here. After all, Ivy had her back.

**Study Hall**

**September 9****th**

**1:12**

**Massie's POV**

Massie felt yucky. She had had some bad soy chips at lunch and now had a stomach ache, not to mention the fact that Alicia had sprayed way too much Angel perfume and it was giving Massie a headache.

And then…..Ivy walked in

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked in an angelic tone

"Yes?" the teacher asked, taken aback by her beauty

"I'm new to this school and I couldn't find this class, I am so sorry" Ivy said, batting her long lashes

"That's quite alright, dear. Take a seat wherever you like" The teacher said in a motherly tone

Ivy thanked the teacher and gracefully floated to the seat next to Massie. Ivy took out a royal purple Claire Fontain notebook and began to write a note in beautifully loopy handwriting. Massie took out her custom-made gold and purple iPhone and wrote a message. She passed the iPhone to Ivy, and Ivy read the message:

Ivy: 

Welcome to OCD. Oh and by the way, I know your secret. If you want it to stay a secret just stay out of my way and nobody will find out. I keep my word, do you?

Forever,

M. B.

This wasn't good. The red-head had told the leader, and possibly all of those girls. And from her new "friend" Olivia she knew that the black-haired one was a _major _gossip. She needed to do something fast before this spread wider then Jessica Simpson's waist. Ivy was scared for the 1st time in her life.

She passed the phone back to Massie and gave her a slight smile.

If Massie thought she was clever, she hadn't seen _anything_ yet. The best was yet to come, especially when Ivy's girls come back, just 1 more day…….

**Soooo what'd you guys think? Again I'm really sorry about "In Your Arms"**

**Review Please!**

**ILY!!!!!**


	5. If Only You Could See The Danger

**(A/N) Shout-out to WizGirl123 for helping me name some of Ivy's Clique! Even though they were all intended to be Ivy's name, they were perfect for Ivy's friends. You helped so much; I'm not too good with making up names! So "In Your Arms" is back!!! Pretty exciting, huh? Well I like this story a lot, so I'm working on this chapter first and then I'll make the next chapter of "In Your Arms" Review please!!!! So in this chapter the first part is a phone call, and then the next part is Massie thinking to herself. This chapter has a lot of emotion in it, and I really like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Clique related, only my storyline and my made up characters.**

"Hey!"

"Hey Ivy!"

"How long until you guys land?"

"We're here!"

"No way! I'll call a cab for you guys!"

"I said we're here, as in outside of your estate, Ivy!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be there in one sec!"

Ivy smiled. The girls were back, and she was going to take Massie down.

* * *

Massie was soooooooo glad it was Friday night. This was the one night a week that she and the girls were guaranteed to spend together, and Massie always had fun. Tonight she and the girls we're headed for a private shopping trip at the Mall to pick out Ah-Mazing new outfits for Monday…and secretly for Massie to be better then Ivy.

Massie had to stay on top, she had to be the alpha. otherwise…the feeling would return…Massie never told anyone but when she isn't leading…she almost feels….bad….NO! Of course not! An Alpha has to keep her emotions locked up in a bottle that will never crack or explode. It was worth it to be cold inside when you got warm compliments, or the most crushes, or friends on Facebook. It _was _worth it…..but if that was true, why did Massie feel so hollow, so empty?

* * *

Ivy fast-walked towards her besties, mega excited. These girls were almost magical, the way they glowed and emitted light. Ivy always felt good around them; they always complimented her and told her how beautiful she was. They forgave her after….after what happened….and she could never repay them for it. They were priceless, and Ivy didn't intend to lose them any time soon.

Devon Reynolds was _psyched. _Ivy Faymen (former Alpha of Pinewood High) was her bff, and she was about 2 seconds from seeing her! Annalyn Moore and Lacey Bigger followed Devon as they walked to Ivy's double doors, waiting for the Alpha to open them. Ivy waited two seconds before opening the door as she didn't want to appear too excited, and swung open the oak doors and squealed.

"IVY!" Devon, Annalyn, and Lacey exclaimed, opening their arms for a group hug. Ivy threw open her arms as well, and let her guard down…a little.

"How have you guys been?" Ivy inquired, removing herself from their designer-clad arms, and smoothed her dress.

"Awful!" Annalyn pouted. Ivy raised an eyebrow in response, begging Annalyn to continue.

"Well, Chelsea Forester to took over, and Alexia Coloman tried to steal my Lock-It Want-It Patent Juicy Satchel, and my Juicy Sweetheart clutch!" Josie said as if this was the worst thing in the world.

"Ewwwww, Chelsea Forester? Seriously guys? You let _her _take over?" Ivy said, curling her upper lip in disgust. The girls looked at each other and then down at the ground, ashamed.

"Never mind guys, we have a fresh start here. Nobody from our past matters anymore. We'll totally rule this school. But before we do, we have to get rid of one little problem named Massie Block." The Alpha spoke, standing up and gripping her Ralph Lauren Bohemian Tote.

Ivy brushed off her Lucille Regatta Jersey Dress, slid on her Prada no-rimmed sunglasses and asked "Who wants to go shopping?!"

"Meeeee!!!" The girls cried out in unison. Ivy smirked, She was _so _back on top.

* * *

Massie was ticked. Kuh-laire had ditched the sleepover (EHMAGAWD) to hang with Cam, and for some strange reason, Dylan wasn't eating.

"What is wrong with you?" Massie asked Dylan, shooting her a death-glare.

"I'm on a diet." Dylan spoke, and smiled grandly as Alicia gave her a loud high-five. Massie rolled her eyes and thanked Gawd that they had finally arrived at the mall. The Pretty Committee (minus Claire) strutted in through the chrome-and-glass doors and skidded to a sudden stop.

"EH." Massie started, her jaw dropping

"MAH!" Alicia continued, her jaw appearing to have lost its muscles

"GAWD!!!" Kristen wailed, her eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

The PC could only stare at the group of beautiful girls that floated towards them. The graceful onyx-haired beauty lead the pack, following slightly behind her was a girl with hair color that put gold to shame. After the golden girl was a chestnut-haired beauty who was at least 6 inches shorter than the other girls (as if it mattered, her lack of height made her appear like a woodland pixie). After her, a auburn haired beauty followed gracefully. And finally was a pretty blond girl that looked _very _familiar to the PC….wait…was that Duh-livia Ryan? EHMAGAWD!

"Who are _they_?!?!?!" Alicia snarled, jealousy invading her tone. Massie thought for a little bit. Who did she know who was that hawt, And that big of a threat?

"IVY!" Massie growled while narrowing her beautiful amber eyes. Ivy sauntered over to Massie and smirked.

"Hey." Ivy spoke, her tone all business.

"Hi."

"I brought a few people I think you should meet." Ivy smirked. "This is Devon." She gestured to golden girl. "Annalyn" Ivy pointed a graceful hand towards that chestnut haired pixie "And Lacey" She finished, waving her hand in the direction of the auburn haired beauty. "Oh and of course, you guys already know Olivia." Ivy smiled in an I'm-about-to-take-you-down sort of way.

"Well, we have shopping to get to." Massie said, generally un-nerved. Her alpha senses were telling her to get out of there. Fast.

"Maybe we could help; it looks like you need it." Devon shrugged and looked at them sympathetically.

"HA! Tell that to your last season Louis Vuitton Precious Sandals!" Alicia sneered. It was now a battle of the betas.

"Oh _no_ you didn't just go there." Annalyn whispered softly, her grass-green eyes flashing

"Ya, she did. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go shop. You know, in _this _season's collection?" Kristen smirked.

"Ciao." Massie finished as she led the PC towards the entrance of Prada.

* * *

"Whatda think of this?" Devon inquired, holding up a pink Non-Stop Day Dreamer Juicy bag

"NAWt now Devon!" Ivy shouted "you did _horrible_ today! How could you wear last season's shoes to introduce you to my rival?" She wailed, practically in tears

"Well, if you don't want that to happen why don't we all get completely new wardrobes? I'll buy!" Suggested Olivia

"Olivia, you're brilliant!"Whisper-Announced Annalyn

Ivy smiled. Olivia was doing exactly what she was supposed to do. Maybe she wasn't as dumb as Ivy had originally supposed. Ivy glanced over at Olivia and saw her putting on a velour Juicy Sweat suit on backwards. Nope, still as stupid.

* * *

Massie swiveled on toes of her foot, examining the dress she was wearing. Dylan was browsing through chenille sweaters, Kristen was looking at ballerina flats, and Alicia was trying something on. Everything was quiet and peaceful, and it was freaking Massie out.

"Does this make my boobs look big?" Alicia asked out loud after emerging from the dressing room, smoothing her cashmere cardigan

"It looks fab." Massie said "You should buy it!"

Alicia giggled "I always do!"

And then the devil walked in.

"Well well well if it isn't little Assie Block?" Ivy calmly delivered

"It isn't." Dylan replied, raising her head from her browsing and knit her brows.

"Shut up, fatty!" Lacey snarled; she wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Kay that's ENOUGH!" Massie spoke.

"Wow, Assie I expected more of a fight from you. Are you really giving up that easily?" Ivy shook her head, mocking disappointment.

"No. This is _just_ the beginning. I don't think you know who you're messing with, Avery"

"It's IVY!" Ivy spat

"Like I care." Massie replied rolling her eyes

"You should. You better remember that name; it's going to give you nightmares someday." Ivy stated

"I doubt it'll be the name, your face does the job well enough." Kristen said, turning on the heel of her Lively Gladiator Juicy Sandals to put back a handbag.

Ivy winced, and then pivoted towards the exit. All of Ivy's friends followed except for the unusually quiet Lacey.

"You better watch your back Massie, Ivy 's dangerous." Lacey whispered after glancing back and forth, making sure Ivy wasn't listening.

"What do ya me-" Massie's response was cut short by Ivy's yelling "LACEY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Coming!" Lacey shouted, and turned back to Massie. "Just don't…don't get in her way, kay?" Lacey whispered before click-clacking away on her heels.

Massie mulled over what Lacey had told her. Was it possible that Ivy was better than Massie? Was it possible that she'd be the one to rule soon?

But Massie was too shallow to realize that Lacey wasn't talking about social status, Ivy really could get dangerous. No one knew that better than Lacey…

* * *

**Soooo….What did you think of this chapter? I decided I'm not going to post another chapter until I get a review of this chapter. I just want to know that people are reading this and enjoying it so I know if it's worth my time to continue with this story. Also because I put a lot of work into this story; this chapter was 8 pages in Word.**

**XoXo,**

**KaTiE 3**


	6. Traitor In Our Midst

**Hey guys! Before I say anything else I want to give a big thank you to One of the Fallen (Mersaydez) for consistently reviewing my chapters of this story and my other ones. It means the world to me to have an author as popular as you reviewing **_**my **_**stories. Okay so anyways, here's the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy!!! XoXo, KaTiE **

**P.S. In homage to Mersaydez, I'm listing what I'm listening to**

**Currently listening to:**

**Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

* * *

Claire looked at herself in the mirror at a baby blue dressing room in the store Vanity. Claire looked up at the shiny chandelier. It sparkled and shone in the bright dressing room light, practically daring Claire to call it ugly. But Claire didn't need to think anymore about ugly; she saw it every time she looked in the mirror. She had convinced Massie that she was hanging with Cam when she was really meeting up with Ivy. Claire saw a spark in Ivy, something she never saw in Massie, So Claire made a hard decision to be a spy for Ivy. Claire remembered that conversation too well….

_FLASHBACK_

_Claire shuddered slightly as she stood on the green lawns of OCD: the cool September breeze making its way through her thin sweatshirt. She began rocking back and forth in effort to keep herself warm while simultaneously beginning to regret her decision to..to…she couldn't even say it. Claire knew if this turned out bad that she would be socially destroyed, but Massie wouldn't be the Alpha for long anyway. Claire took a deep breath as Ivy approached, mentally finalizing her decision _

"_Hi." Claire shifted nervously, her teeth chattering when Ivy arrived_

"_Hey." Ivy replied as she pushed her onyx hair behind her ears_

"_I have a….offer…to make you…" Claire said quietly; zipping up her new Hollister hoodie_

"_Is that so?" Ivy raised an eyebrow, subconsciously leaning as if that made their conversation more private._

"_Yes." Claire swallowed hard_

"_And that offer would be….?" Ivy inquired, buttoning her Cashmere Burberry Trench Jacket_

"_Uhmm…i…i…will…be…a…spy" Claire closed her eyes and held her breath_

_Ivy smirked "Of course you will." She spoke gently to her. Claire opened her eyes and smiled shyly at Ivy, and Ivy responded with a dazzling smile. _

"_What do I need to do?" Claire asked, gripping her Roxy Stash It Bag._

"_For starters, you need to get some new clothes." Ivy said gently, seemingly advising Claire instead of insulting her. _

"_I can..can't afford them" Claire admitting hanging her head._

"_That's fine! I'll take you shopping tonight .How bout we meet you at Vanity at seven?" Ivy suggested_

"_Sounds awesome!" She tried to sound upbeat, but she was just sad. Not only had she betrayed someone who gave her a home her and made her feel wanted, but her parents had just bought her 12 new Hollister hoodies, 16 new Roxy shirts, and 4 new bags. _

_What had she done? How could she do this to people she cared about?_

_Claire was a monster._

End Flashback.

And Claire did indeed feel like a monster. But not even the big, hairy, ugly green kind. She felt like the worst kind; one that snuck up behind you and hit you with cheap shots. Claire felt like….the devil.

* * *

Massie Block sat on her king-sized water bed, deep in a late night text session with Landon. Massie couldn't help but to adore him, and every time her phone vibrated Massie's heart leapt in excitement. It wasn't something she could explain very well to anyone, but she tried with Claire. There was just something about Claire that Massie liked, something that (Even though she would NEVER admit it) made her enjoy Claire almost more than the PC.

Massie didn't get why she couldn't get Landon out of her head. Even at the mall with Ivy he was there. Massie knew she needed Claire quick so she logged onto messenger and was excited to see that C-luvs-C was online. Massie rolled her eyes at the corny screen name before starting a conversation

Claire sat down on her lemon yellow comforter and pulled out her pink Macbook Air (A birthday gift from Massie) and logged onto messenger.

**Massiekur has invited you to start a chat. Do you accept?**

Claire's heart revved like a rusty truck. Did Massie know? Was Claire ruined? She shut her eyes and took a shallow breath before clicking yes. Massie would know something was up if Claire said no.

**Massiekur: Hey Claire. Got a sec?**

**C-luvs-C: Yup! What's up, Mass?**

**Massiekur: Nm, Just texting Landon.**

**C-luvs-C: Ooooohhhhh ;) whatcha guys talkin bout?**

**Massiekur: Just small talk, but I'm sorta confused.**

**C-luvs-C: About what?**

**Massiekur: I don't get why every time he texts me, or smiles at me, or talks to me my heart skips a beat.**

**C-luvs-C: That's so simple! You love him, Mass.**

**Massiekur: Maybe…..**

**Massiekur: G2G, see ya tomorrow Claire!**

**Massiekur has logged off at 9:39**

Claire let out a sigh of relief at the same time as Massie sighed in confusion. Massie didn't know if she was ready to give her heart away to the handsome boy, no matter how much he mattered to her. He could betray her at any second, leaving her heart raw and vulnerable. Massie could never let that happen.

Claire sat on her comforter, curled up in a ball like a warm kitten even thought Claire felt far away from anything even close a kitten. She looked over at the tipped-over shopping bags in the corner of her room. The waxy handles that were still warm and the large lettering reminded her of the day she had spent with Ivy and her best friends.

Claire shook her head. What has she done?

* * *

Dylan Marvil looked down at the cold, shiny surface of her suddenly alive iPhone

Why on Earth was Derrick Harrington calling her?

* * *

Kristen Gregory sighed unhappily. This was eating her alive, but she had to do it. Kristen shuddered, but not from the biting cold. There was a deep fear within her, and she knew that her fear was about to be realized when she knocked on this heavy door. Despite her better judgment, Kristen knocked on the oak door 3 times, scared. She took a sharp breath and closed her eyes as the door opened slowly.

* * *

**Ohhhhh cliffy =) Haha thank you sooooo much for reading =) I love you guys **

**Review please!!! **

**Oh, and Merry Christmas or Hanukah or Kwanza or whatever holiday you celebrate **


	7. Vendeta, My Love

**Hey guys!!! Sorry for taking a break. Anyway, here's the new chapter! P.S. Reviews make awesome presents =) **

**XoXo,**

**KaTiE**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore."

"Why?"

"I can't hurt her! She's my best friend!"

"But I love you"

"I love you too."

"Please don't leave."

"I have to." And with that Kristen Gregory walked away from her secret love, leaving her feeling as if she would never laugh or be happy again. She felt a prickly heat on her neck as his warm brown eyes bored in on her back as she trudged away.

Kristen loved him.

And he loved her.

So why shouldn't they be together? Kristen ran back towards her love and leapt happily into his muscled arms.

"I love you."

"I'll break it off tomorrow, I promise." He whispered into her ear and she instantly sighed in relief.

"You're the best, Josh." Kristen smiled at him

"I know" He joked. Kristen kissed Josh on the cheek and pranced away to her apartment, completely in love.

* * *

"Hullo?" Dylan Marvil said carefully into her iPhone, unsure of Derrick's reason for calling

"Hey." Derrick said jovially into his black SidekickLX

"Uhm….what's up?" Dylan asked with caution

"Well I just……kinda….wondering…..if….I miss Massie!!! Will you ask her out for me please?? It would mean the world to me!" Derrick said with a quiver in his voice.

Dylan remembered her Alpha's tears and sadness over the shaggy-haired blond boy. Massie had been so depressed and so sad she could barely handle it. Dylan couldn't let that happen to her rock, her strength.

"It would mean the World to you?" Dylan asked mischievously

"Yes!!!" Derrick agreed heartily

"Then HELL no!!" She exclaimed into the small voice detector. Dylan then hung up leaving a broken-hearted Derrick Harrington on the other end, listening to a dial tone.

* * *

"Alicia, I have something to tell you" Josh Hotz announced without hesitation in his deep voice.

"What is it, Josh?" Alicia Rivera responded excitedly. She was so sure that Josh was going to tell her that he loved her, and she was ready to say the same to him.

Josh placed a gentle hand on Alicia's shoulder "Alicia I-"

Alicia cut him off, too excited to wait for him to finish "I love you too!!!" She said happily; hugging him

Josh removed himself from her tight embrace. "Thanks Alicia, but I was going to say that we should see other people" He spoke soothingly

"w-w-w-w-why Josh, why?!?!" She cried out

"Because…….. I found someone else." He sighed

Alicia's eyes hardened "Someone _else_????" She snarled; Her beautiful face distorted with rage.

"Yes." Josh finalized. Alicia simply shook her head. No guy had ever not wanted her before! How could Josh do this???

"Goodbye." She said quietly, composure washing over her expression. But the beauty wasn't done with Josh; revenge was on her agenda.

* * *

Ivy smiled. Everything was going perfect. She had a spy in the "PC" and her best friends. And besides she had just gotten possibly the best text ever from Claire that read as follows:

**Ivy;**

**PC is almost over. Basically one girl stole another's boyfriend and things aren't going so hawt. Massie is weak, and I'm ready to help. What do ya need?**

Oh yes, life was _definitely_ going well

* * *

Review please!!!!!


	8. A Midnight Stroll With A Man Whore

HEYYYYY! Guess what? I am back beaches! Haha jk. Luv ya guys. So this chapter is pretty good, and I have to tell you something. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO "BABY" BY JUSTIN BIEBER WHILE READING THIS! I could care less if you think he's a fag. This chapter goes perfectly with the song.

Alicia Rivera strutted down the halls of OCD like Tyra, minus the razor-shark bone structure. She was bent on revenge, willing to do anything to get back at whoever had stolen Josh from her. She still couldn't understand it. Who else would he like? Who was prettier than Alicia? Everyone always told her how beautiful she was, a true miracle to behold. She just didn't understand. But like always, life goes on, even if one heartbroken girl doesn't want it to.

Ivy sat in front of her mirror, brushing her silky raven hair 'till every strand was in it's place. She smiled broadly because everything was almost perfect. Claire was under her control, and the "Pretty Committee" was falling apart at the seams. Massie knew she was in trouble, and Ivy loved every second of it. Now to find the perfect boyfriend to make Massie super jealous, even though she had Landon.

Dylan Marvil looked up at the deep blue midnight sky and wondered why she had never walked around at night before. She strolled around Westchester Park at a slow pace, contemplating the question she aked herself. " The stars were so beautiful, each glimmer-"

SNAP!

Dylan's thought was interrupted by a small twig snapping about 30 feet behind her. She whirled around, long red hair hitting her in the face. Dylan ignored the stinging sensation: She was in fight mode. Adrenaline pounded through her veins, her senses sharper than an attack dogs. Dylan's emerald green eyes seared holes into the bushes (Or so she liked to think) until her eyes landed on a hunched figure in the leafy foliage.

"Get out of those bushes you creeper!" Dylan yelled, holding her small can of Mace towards the foliage, ready to defend herself.

The figure slowly emerged from the bushes, and Dylan's heart pounded in a fast, rhythmic beat. ..-

"Hey Dylan" Said the figure, who, based on the voice and broad silhouette, Dylan guessed to be a guy. And his voice! It was so familiar!

"Stay right there" Dylan announced in a shaky voice.

"No problem." The boy replied calmly

"Wait a minute…yo-"

"Derrick" He said, stepping forward and looking at the ground.

"Why the HELL did you follow me?" Dylan inquired, anger making her voice shake instead of fear

"Because…ya remember the other day? When I called you to ask for Massie? I didn't want her." He said, looking deep into her eyes

"Really?" Dylan asked, hope rising in her voice. Maybe a cute boy really could love a clow-

"Yea. I want…" Dylan held her breath

"Alicia" He said and sighed, like he was relieved to have that out in the open. Dylan's eyes watered and she shuddered, holding sobs inside like her many insecurities.

"Well then if you'll excuse me…" She said, trying to hide the pain in her voice

"You'll talk to her for me, right?" Derrick called to her as she left, hope in is tone that rivaled the pain in Dylan's

She turned around, brushed off her beautiful Ralph dress and said "No Derrick. Absolutely not" And Dylan suddenly felt wonderful. It was the first time she said no to anyone. The first time she put herself first.

"Wha-wha-what?" Derrick asked, shock and anger invading his eyes

"Yea, see I thought you were a decent person, but then you turned out to be a man whore! Funny how these things turn out "

Derrick was eerily quiet

"Fine" He turned around and ran over to his Schwinn bike, speeding so fast Dylan was sure he would burn holes in his Timberlands

"Bitch" He muttered under his breath, and yet another revenge was born.

Hope you enjoyed!

.Love


End file.
